Encuentros
by AureaAspen
Summary: Si Draco Malfoy hubiera sabido lo que se iba a encontrar, jamas habría pasado por esa puerta.' Una serie tonta de aburridos Drabbes que se me ocurrió hacer. Tan sólo lean. DMyHP. END
1. Primer Encuentro: Parte 1

**Encuentros**

I. Primer Encuentro (Parte 1)

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera sabido lo que se iba a encontrar, jamás hubiera cruzado aquella puerta.

Pero, el destino es algo que no se puede evitar. O eso al menos, fue lo que pensó el rubio.

Así que, cuando nuestro Príncipe de Slytherin vio el _realmente_ fantástico cuerpo desnudo que se estaba duchando frente a él, no pudo sino quedarse de piedra y seguir observando ese sexy cuerpo.

Se apoyó en la pared y se dedicó a observar.

Lo peor fue, que cuando aquel cuerpo salió de la ducha, y lo reconoció, una sola palabra surgió de sus labios:

-¿Potter?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cien palabras exactas.

Sorprendente, no lo es.

Complicado, quizás un poco.

Satisfactorio, bastante.

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Primer Encuentro: Parte 2

**Encuentros**

_II. Primer Encuentro (Parte 2)_

Harry Potter había tenido que ducharse usando el baño de los prefectos, una vez hubieron terminado el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

¿La razón?

Sencillamente una pequeña avería de las tuberías.

¿Y por qué ahora se encontraba solo?

Por que era tan lento que le habían dejado allí.

El moreno ya estaba terminando de ducharse, cuando oyó que la puerta del baño de los prefectos se abría. Alguien entró, pero no dijo nada.

Decidió terminar rápido, y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la toalla, cuando alguien le nombró.

La cabeza morena se alzó y le miró, más que sorprendido.

-¿Malfoy qué...?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prongcito** – gracias por leer, jaja! Y te dedico el fic entero por: en primer lugar, haberte atrevido a leerlo (cosa que exige valentía); y segundo, por ser el primer review!

**SarukoUchiha** – gracias por leer. Y que historias dices? Estoy abierta a todo, al fin y al cabo, es un drabbe. Jaja, y aquí está la continuación.

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Primer Encuentro: Parte 3

**Encuentros**

_II. Primer Encuentro (Parte 3)_

Draco frunció el entrecejo y preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

Harry le miró, alzando una ceja, divertido.

-Obvio, que darme una ducha, Malfoy.

Draco rodó los ojos, mientras Harry, sin pudor ninguno, salía de la ducha y comenzaba a vestirse tranquilamente.

-No te he preguntado eso, Potter. ¿Sino por qué aquí?

Harry le miró, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la cremallera del pantalón y se colocaba la camisa.

-Las tuberías están dañadas.

Y recogiendo el resto de sus cosas, sin molestase en terminar de vestirse, salió del baño de los prefectos, dejando a un muy enfadado Draco Malfoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Vampisandi **– me alegro de que te guste.

**Prongcito** – bueno, ahí está la idea, no? Que siempre te deje con ganas de más.

**SaRuKoUcHiHa** – no sé, eso depende de los reviews!

**Artemis Shiro** – jajaja, curiosa tu idea! ¿Dónde la viste?

**manini**– me alegra que te guste!

**Liwk**– y aquí esta, jaja. Gracias.

Me alegra que os guste, era una tonta idea que me iba rondando ya hacía n tiempo.

Ah! Y para los que no me creen, todos los capis, (sin incluir el titulo y los comentarios, sólo lo que es verdaderamente el fic) son 100 palabras exactas. Adelante, compruébenlo!


	4. Segundo Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_IV. Segundo Encuentro _

Draco Malfoy caminaba resuelto hacia la biblioteca. Y al entrar se dirigió a la sección de pociones.

Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando al doblar una estantería, se encontró al mejor culo que había visto en toda su vida. Exceptuando el de Potter, se dijo.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?

-Ya voy, Ron.

Draco frustrado le dio una patada al suelo y exclamó:

-¡Tenía que ser Potter!-y se marchó.

Harry se levantó extrañado mirando hacia donde antes había estado el rubio, justo por donde Ron apareció.

-¿Has dicho algo, Ron?

-No, ¿por?

Harry negó, se hincó de hombros y continuó lo que hacía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por cierto, todo esto, no son más que viñetas correlativas. No sé cuantas haré, según mi imaginación. Y en el momento en que no de para más (o mejor dicho, mi cerebro no de para más) pues lo terminaré, jaja. Obvio, ¿no?

**SaRuKoUcHiHa** – si eso es lo mejor, ¿Por qué no pruebas tu? ¡Es un pequeño dolor de cabeza! Hasta que das en el clavo.

**Paddly** – y aquí de nuevo! Intento ir con todos a la vez. Lo cierto es que ya tengo los capis preparados, el problema es pasarlos al ordenata. Jaja, pero juro solemnemente terminarlos todos!

**Alega no hyuga** – un poco al principio, hasta que le coges el truco. Gracias.

**manini** – podríamos decir, que a Harry _no le importa_ que Draco mire. Piensa que: "¿Es un chico, no? ¡Entonces me da igual!"

Gracias a todos, me hacéis muy feliz.

Y si antes de acostarme me dais dos reviews, pondré un capi más. Y si son cuatro, pondré dos!


	5. Tercer Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_V. Tercer Encuentro _

Ese día había salida a Hogsmeade. Y Draco, después de despistar a sus compañeros de Slytherin, se dirigió hacia su tienda preferida.

"_Aromaterapia; el placer de oler"_

Al entrar, el tendedero le saludó, casi era un milagro no verle allí.

-¿Han traído algo nuevo?-preguntó.

-No, quizás mañana-y desapareciendo tras la trastienda, dejó al rubio desconcertado.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y se puso a mirar. Divisó entonces, la parte trasera de alguien. No le dio tiempo a pensar en quien podía ser, cuando la reconoció.

Gruñó y salió de la tienda dando un portazo.

Harry se volteó en ese instante, extrañado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lo siento, lo siento. Se me pasó. En fin, jeje.

**Artemis Shiro** – jajaja, ya se verá!

**edysev** – gracias por leer!

**Hércules** – exacto! Gracias por leer!

**Vampisandi**– eso esta muy bien! Me alegran mucho tus reviews!

**SaRuKoUcHiHa** – jajaja, un poquito sí! Y gracias!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** – sí! Esta fatal! Jaja!

Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Hasta el próximo!

No os perdáis "Correcto o Incorrecto"!


	6. Cuarto Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_VI. Cuarto Encuentro _

-¡Y lo que menos soporto es que no dejo de encontrármelo por todas partes! ¡No aguanto más!

-Pues tíratelo-respondió sencillamente Blaise, Theodore y Pansy asintieron.

Draco les miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones os pasa? ¡Es un chico!

Los tres se hincaron de hombros.

-¡Un Gryffindor!

-¿Y?

-¡Mi Némesis!

Los otros alzaron una ceja.

-¡Es Potter!

En ese momento, alguien le tocó en el hombro.

-¡¡QUÉ!

-¿Me has llamado, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry mirando expectante a Draco.

El rostro del rubio se tornó rojo furia, y olvidándose del moreno, se encaró a los tres Slytherins.

-¿¿¡¡LO ESTÁIS VIENDO?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola! De nuevo aquí!

**SaRuKoUcHiHa** – creo que dentro de unos capis, jajaja!

**Paddly** – ya llegará, tranquilidad!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** – y yo! jajaja. Draco esta mal de la cabeza, jajaj!

**Alega no hyuga** - es k no lo está ya?

**Vampisandi** – pues sí. Sería un poco desesperante, no crees?

**angeldarkladyhana** – bueno, creo que no me tardé mucho, jeje. Gracias por leer.

**blackmoonlady** – gracias por pasarte, en serio.

Bueno, y ahora **_ATENCIÓN_**: puesto que bastantes de ustedes se me han quejado de que los capis son muy cortos (pero esk son DRABBES!), lo que voy a hacer será colgar uno o dos Drabbes cada vez, o actualizar más seguido. Y otra cosa, no me voy a extender mucho, por que ésta historieta no da para mucho.

Y ahora sí, hasta luego!

Y P.D.: prometo actualizar también en mis otras historias pronto!


	7. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 1

**Encuentros**

_VII. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 1)_

"Mis amigos tienen razón", pensaba el rubio para sus adentros, disfrutando de un relajante baño, en la piscina del baño de los prefectos. "Tengo que ligármelo, pero ¿cómo?",… la respuesta cayó sobre sus narices.

Literalmente.

-¿Qué demo…?-comenzó el rubio, escupiendo algo de agua que se había tragado.

Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que al abrir los ojos, se encontró con lo que jamás pensó en encontrarse: un Harry Potter mojado, con la túnica semiabierta, la escoba hecha trizas y echando pestes hacia la ventana rota, que él mismo arregló poco después.

Draco sonrió, "ésta es la mía".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy de nuevo!

**MoonyGem**– gracias, me alegra que te gusten!

**Vampisandi** – yo no diría cínico, más bien es… realista, jajaja.

**Chibi** – gracias, gracias y gracias. Jajjaja, gracias!

**Paddly**– pronto! Tranki, pronto! En unos capis más!

**PRINCESS** – gracias por leer.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** – y que lo digas! Tienes razón!

**dernhelm de la marca** – el fic es en esencia ridículo, así que… que más da!

**SaRuKoUcHiHa** – eso eso! Gracias por leer!

**Liwk** – millones de gracias!

Gracias en definitiva a todos los que leen esta tontería, jajaja. En fin, espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Próxima actualización:

_Y por lo que entreveía, muy bien proporcionado… ¡No, es decir, también estaba mojado. Claro que eso era quizás por que se estaba dando un baño. ¡Diablos! ¿Había llegado precisamente a ese baño…? _


	8. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 2

**Encuentros**

_VIII. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 2)_

Harry estaba cabreado. MUY cabreado.

¿Cómo se atrevían esas niñitas a acosarlo en mitad del entrenamiento? ¿Es que no tenían suficiente con espiarlo a todas horas?...

-Parece ser que no, Potter-fue la voz que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y fue cuando el moreno se percató de que no estaba solo.

Malfoy también estaba allí.

Y por lo que entreveía, muy bien proporcionado… ¡No, es decir, también estaba mojado. Claro que eso era quizás por que se estaba dando un baño. ¡Diablos! ¿Había llegado precisamente a ese baño…?

-Potter, deja de pensar que me mareas.

Y Harry sorprendentemente lo hizo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

bueno, pobre de Harry, ¡malditas acosadoras! En fin, no lo dejan tranquilo…

**Inotina** – ya actualicé! Bienvenida y gracias!

**Silvara-Black**– gracias por leer!

**Liwk** – jaja, acertaste! Seguro que no tienes telepatía conmigo?

**SaRuKoUcHiHa **– el siguiente te gustará más!

**Artemis Shiro** – gracias por leer!

**Chibi **– no le hago nada, simplemente escribo lo que sale! Jaja, gracias!

**Vampisandi**– pues ya actualicé!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**– es que es tonto del culo, no?

**lireve**– me encanta poner a un Harry despistadito, es tan mono!

**angeldarkladyhana **– yo también ayudo!

Al resto, miles de gracias. Y un pequeño incentivo:

_Harry rodó los ojos, y negando con la cabeza, comenzó a descalzarse, para después remangarse hasta la rodilla, los pantalones; y hasta el codo, las mangas de la camisa. _


	9. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 3

**Encuentros**

_IX. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 3)_

Harry vio entonces que el rubio se masajeaba las sienes. Quizás tenía dolor de cabeza.

El moreno se acercó hacia el rubio, aunque antes de agacharse se lo pensó unos instantes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntó.

-¿Tú que crees?-replicó el otro con desdén.

Harry rodó los ojos, y negando con la cabeza, comenzó a descalzarse, para después remangarse hasta la rodilla, los pantalones; y hasta el codo, las mangas de la camisa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Potter?

-Voy ha hacerte un masaje, lo necesitas.

-No sabía que supieras.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Draco sonrió, dejándose hacer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, después de unos días de intenso martirio (al Internet le ha dado por dar por culo) por fin he podido publicar.

Como no tengo mucho tiempo (mi padre me reclama el ordena) no contestaré personalmente a todos los reviews, mil gracias de todas maneras a:

**Vampisandi**

**Artemis Shiro**

**Liwk**– si le estaba leyendo la mente, jajaja.

**Paddly**** – **gracias!

**Celestana**

**Dardo **– me ha encantado su review, ha sido de lo más instructivo, gracias.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

Gracias por esos fabulosos reviwes! La llenan a una de orgullo. Gracias.


	10. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 4

**Encuentros**

_X. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 4)_

Draco estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, por partida triple.

Una, por que le estaban dando el mejor masaje de toda su vida.

Dos, por que las manos del ser que se lo estaba dando eran magistrales, realmente expertas.

Y tres, por que era Harry James Potter el que le estaba dando dicho masaje y a quien pertenecían dichas manos.

-Hmmm… Potter, eres verdaderamente bueno-murmuró el rubio.

-Em… gracias, Malfoy-dijo Harry.

-¿Has pensado en hacerte masajista?-preguntó el rubio, cuando Harry le pidió que se voltease.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Yo podría meterte en el mundillo… si quieres-sonrió el rubio, insinuante.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, antes de nada, siento el retraso. El Internet sigue haciendo de las suyas. Ésta vez estoy en un ciber, por lo que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo. Por eso, quiero dar las gracias a:

**_Artemis Shiro _**

**_Utena-Puchiko-nyu_**

_**Yo**_

**_Vampisandi_**

**_Celestana_**

**_marcia canija_**

También me gustaría dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, y las gracias de nuevo a los lectores antiguos, por seguir ahí, esperando por el próximo capi. Prometo que en cuanto termine esta historia, me dedicaré por completo a las que tengo ya empezadas, de verdad. Odio dejar las historias incompletas.

Más cosas,… en el próximo capi, habrá una sorpresita, espero que os guste.

Gracias de nuevo, por todo. De verdad.


	11. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 5

**Encuentros**

_XI. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 5)_

-¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

-Bueno, digamos que yo… le hago ciertos favores a la gente… que me gusta-Draco alzó las cejas y sonrió.

Expresión que a Harry no le gustó para nada. De modo que se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Bueno, Malfoy, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos-dijo apresuradamente el moreno.

Y Draco, sonriendo de esa manera sexy que solo él sabe, salió del baño, desnudo y se puso frente a él.

-¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar, Harry?-dijo el rubio, a la vez que le pegaba a la pared.

Harry tragó saliva, ese rubio oxigenado le traía de cabeza. Parecía obsesionado con él, ¡se lo encontraba en todas partes! ¿Es que le seguía o qué?

-No te sigo, Potter, eres tu el que parece estar en todos los lugares a los que voy-le replicó el Slytherin pegándose aún más a él, si era posible.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Y ahora que demonios hacía…?

-¿Hacer?

-¡Deja de leerme la mente!

-Cierto Potter, por que si lo único que vas a pensar son incoherencias, tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer… contigo, naturalmente-y Draco sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y aquí está la sorpresa! Doscientas palabras.

He pensado que, como no quiero hacerlo muy largo; como dice Remus en la peli el Prisionero de Azkaban "Lo bueno, si es corto; dos veces bueno". Así que, sólo voy a llegar a los veinte capis.

Y a partir de éste, iré subiendo el número de palabras… ¿quién será el listo que descubra el método que estoy siguiendo? ¡Será el primero en leer el siguiente capi!

Gracias a:

**Lireve **– y yo! Diablos!

**Marcia canija** – bueno, espero que éste te lo compense. Jajaja.

**Vampisandi** – gracias!

**Paddly **– aquí están! Jajaja!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** – jajajaja! Puede ser…

**Alega no hyuga** – ya estoy aquí!

**Ishida Rio** – gracias por tus reviews!

**Liwk** – gracias por leer!

Gracias a los que también leyeron!

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Quinto Encuentro: Parte 6

**Encuentros**

_XII. Quinto Encuentro (Parte 6)_

-Malfoy, me estás asustando…-murmuró entonces el moreno, más que molesto por la cercanía del rubio.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no pretendía hacer eso. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas-dijo el Slytherin pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

"¡Cielos!, de cerca es aún más hermoso de lo que pensaba", se dijo a sí mismo Draco.

Harry estaba muy molesto. Ahora no sólo le acosaban las chicas de su club de fans, ¡sino también su archi-enemigo! Aquello era más de lo que podía llegar a soportar. Pero estaba decidido a acabar con todo eso.

Puso sus manos sobre el torso del rubio, decidido a apartarle. Pero cuando sintió como aquella piel pálida se estremecía bajo su tacto,… se sorprendió, y miró hacia el rostro de su enemigo. Éste había cerrado sus ojos. Disfrutando de la caricia. Era posible que…

El moreno continuó explorando la piel del rubio, que cada vez se rendía más bajo su toque. Harry sonrió, era curioso como el cazador tan pronto era cazador como se convertía en la presa.

Quizás, el rubio oxigenado no le había mentido. Quizás, había sido cosa del destino que se encontraran en todas partes. Quizás, y sólo quizás…

-Potter, o me besas ya o…-pero a Harry no tuvo que repetírselo más de una vez.

Se lanzó hacia el rubio y le comenzó a devorar la boca. El Slytherin, después de un momento de confusión, comenzó a responderle con la misma intensidad.

Pronto se hicieron un mar de manos, brazos y piernas.

Besos, caricias, sonrisas,… ternura, cariño, afecto,… frialdad, angustia, soledad,… amistad, familia,… amor… amor…

Sólo querían dar,… darse el uno al otro lo que nunca habían tenido.

Y en un momento de lucidez, se separaron.

Harry sobre Draco.

Se miraron,… sonrieron.

-Hagámoslo bien-dijo Harry.

Draco asintió y Harry sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos!

En fin, gracias a:

Celestana, marcia canija, Ishida Rio, Liwk, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Vampisandi, YO, Alega no hyuga, Paddly, Dardo (en serio me fascinas, ¿me dejarás review también hoy?), ARI THE TONKS, MeilinSnape, Siara-love, loretitokinomoto.

Siento no poder contestar de forma personalizada, pero es muy tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo. Ya sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero es que se me fue la pinza. Ya sé, excusas, excusas, pero es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa.

Por cierto, feliz año nuevo.

_AureaAspen._


	13. Sexto Encuentro: Parte 1

**Encuentros**

_XIII. Sexto Encuentro (Parte 1)_

-¡Oh, vamos Harry! ¡Tienes que decírnoslo! ¿Quién es?-preguntó Hermione a su lado.

-Si es porque es un chico, que sepas que a mi no me importa, Harry. Charlie también es gay-dijo entonces Ron.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que se habían enterado de que salía con alguien, se habían puesto insoportables. Pero lo que más les desesperaba, es que siempre se las arreglaba para que no le encontraran cuando estaba con él.

Y menos mal que se había acordado de llevarse la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Aún recordaba la cara que se le había puesto a Ron y a Hermione cuando les había dicho que ambas cosas las tenía su pareja, para que no pudieran ir tras ellos.

Y entre que sus dos amigos le daban la monserga, mientras, en la mesa de las serpientes, Draco le sonreía de manera encantadora. Y sus amigos les imitaban cuando se besaban, burlándose de ellos dos. Pero les daba igual.

-¡Callaos de una vez!-gritó Draco, con tono entretenido en la voz.

Y se volteó hacia Harry que le sonreía divertido, desde la otra punta del salón.

A su lado, ninguno de los presentes se percató de aquel momento de felicidad de ambos.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Harry!-exclamó alguien, despertándolo de su ensoñación- ¿Él está aquí, verdad?-preguntó Hermione extasiada.

El moreno la miró extrañado y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Es que se te había puesto la típica sonrisita de enamorado-explicó encantada.

Harry sonrió.

-¡Cómo si a ti no se te pusiera cada vez que ves a Ron!

-¡Harry!-le dio un coscorrón la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué le has dado a Harry, Herm?-preguntó el pelirrojo, con la boca llena de pastel.

-Nada, Ron-respondió la joven sonrojada, bajando la cabeza.

Harry miró sonriente a su amiga, y la levantó, para cruzarla con cierto Slytherin que le sonreía travieso. En ese momento, su grupo se puso en pie para irse y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que fue demasiado evidente. Y si Hermione hubiera estado con todos sus sentidos alerta, se habría percatado.

-Por cierto, chicos,… acaba de traspasar la puerta-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los dos dejaron de comer y miraron hacia la puerta, pero sólo estaban pasando unos Slytherins. Se voltearon con expresión molesta.

-Podrías habernos avisado antes. Sólo estaban las serpientes rastreras-dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió.

Harry les miró a uno y a otro, y sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Tachan!

Ejem, ejem, ¿qué puedo decir? Bueno, básicamente, no he conseguido entrar en la Universidad. Sí, he suspendido. En fin, un año y pico sin publicar, por estudiar y nada. Bueno, el año que viene será.

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído.

**AureaAspen**


	14. Sexto Encuentro: Parte 2

**Encuentros**

_XIV. Sexto Encuentro (Parte 2)_

Y entonces, Hermione reaccionó.

Primero abrió los ojos como platos, luego se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, después se puso a hiperventilar y finalmente, soltó un chillido.

-¡No puede ser¡No puede ser! -y soltó otro chillido.

A esa hora, Hermione ya había atraído la atención de todos los que aún se encontraban cenando en el gran salón, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Ron la miraba aterrado y Harry estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Entonces, el ojiverde fue a levantarse a la vez que decía:

-Hermione, prepara a Ron… -pero la chica le cortó.

-Es él¿verdad? -le dijo con el rostro extasiado de la emoción.

Harry en un principio se quedó sin saber qué decir, pero después soltó una carcajada. Le revolvió el cabello a su amiga y asintió.

-Cúbreme¿quieres?

-¿Cuándo nos vas a…? -preguntó la castaña.

-Sus amigos ya lo saben y no les importa. Imagino que a ti tampoco… -comenzó, la Gryffindor sonrió -. Podríamos darle una sorpresa a Ron… -dejó caer como si nada.

Hermione sonrió cómplice.

-Sala de los menesteres, a las 12:00. No os retraséis -concluyó la chica.

Harry elevó una ceja, luego negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero nada más traspasar la puerta del Gran Comedor, unos brazos le apresaron y le rodearon la cintura. El moreno sonrió.

-Hola -saludó.

-¿Qué hay? -preguntó en un susurro esa voz que tan bien conocía.

-Hermione nos ha citado en la sala de los menesteres, a las 12:00 -dijo Harry a la vez que se volteaba para quedar frente al rubio.

Éste sonrió y bajó las manos de la cintura al trasero del moreno, y se lo presionó.

-Uyuyuy, la Granger es más inteligente de lo que pensé. Ya nos ha descubierto… ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para uno rápido?

-¿Es que nunca te cansas?

-Mmm… Déjame pensar… No -y sonriendo, le besó.

* * *

Realmente estoy agradecida a todos los que me dejáis reviews. ¡Fijáos! Pasamos de los cien y no me he dado ni cuenta. Y no Quisso-Hp, esto aún no termina. Dije una vez que iba a ir aumentando el número de palabras progresivamente, pero unas buenas amigas me han dicho que no lo hiciera. Así que voy a hacerles caso y voy a continuar con pocas palabras. Entre 300 y 500. Este capítulo sólo tiene 300. Ya veremos el siguiente.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos.

_**AureaAspen**_


	15. Séptimo Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XV. Séptimo Encuentro _

Había veces en las que Ron reaccionaba bien. Otras veces reaccionaba mal. Algunas veces reaccionaba con furia o con un ataque de risa histérica. A veces, Ron se ponía colorado hasta la punta de las orejas o perdía todo el color e incluso su pelo parecía volverse canoso. En ocasiones, Ron se ponía tan rígido que daba envidia a la mejor de las esculturas o se volvía gelatina y había que recogerlo con una fregona. De vez en cuando, Ron sufría diarrea o vomitaba sobre la persona en cuestión. Otras, sencillamente, no reaccionaba.

Lástima.

Cualquiera de las formas anteriores habría entrado en los planes de Harry y Hermione. Pero esa vez, Ron no iba a darles el gusto de ponerles las cosas sencillas. No. Iba a ser mucho peor. Muchísimo peor. Maldita la manía de Ron de complicar las cosas.

Hermione estaba preocupada. Miraba a Ron, que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la Sala Común como si quisiera hacer una hondonada. Por mucho que le observaba, escondida tras la "lectura ligera" que leía en ese momento –_Libro suplementario de Hechizos, Nivel avanzado, 699 páginas, por Morgana Leyfas_-, no era capaz de encontrar la razón por la que su amigo estaba así.

Después de pensarlo mucho y de analizar repetidas veces el estado del pelirrojo, Hermione concluyó su teoría.

Ron Weasley sufría un síndrome agudo de hiperactividad hipersensible por nerviosismo crónico debido al estrés insistente que le provocaba su obsesión compulsiva a recibir noticias traumatizantes y/o tremendistas que alteraran su ya de por sí desequilibrado sentido común.

Básicamente, Ron se aterrorizaba con las malas noticias. (Y no, Hermione no pensaba que fuera mucho más fácil decirlo así).

El problema era que Ron aún no sabía si la noticia que le iba a dar su amigo a las 12:00 en la Sala de los Menesteres era buena o mala. Otra preocupación más.

Dos segundos después, se oyó un golpe seco. Hermione, alterada, bajo su libro y sacó su varita. Pero no, no eran mortífagos. Ronald Weasley yacía desmayado en la alfombra de la Sala Común frente a la chimenea.

Con un suspiro resignado Hermione guardó la varita. Se sentó en el sillón y continuó leyendo. Ya se ocuparía de Ron después. El capítulo estaba demasiado interesante para preocuparse por alguien que se preocupaba demasiado.

* * *

Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Me gustaría intentar eso de publicar todas las semanas, entre el lunes y el martes. Ya sabéis, entre 300 o 500 palabras. A ver que sale de todo ésto.

Saludos, _**AureaAspen**_.


	16. Octavo Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XVI. Octavo Encuentro _

Draco veía como Harry se paseaba nervioso por la Sala de los Menesteres. Le comprendía un poco. Con un poco de suerte y si todo salía bien, podrían tener la aprobación de los amigos del moreno –no que Draco la necesitara, claro, pero para Harry era importante- para así llevar su relación a un nivel superior.

Nivel superior que incluía: baños a la luz de la luna, revolcones bajo la capa de invisibilidad, achuchones por los pasillos, besuqueos en horas de estudio, tocamientos en clase y demás privilegios.

—Oye, Harry¿te gustó lo de hace una hora?

—¿Te refieres a lo de hacerlo sobre la mesa del despacho de Snape o a la mamada que me hiciste en la biblioteca?

O sí, cierto, ya habían pasado ese nivel.

* * *

Vale, sí, me he retrasado. Pero tengo una buena excusa. El internet me funciona cuando le da la gana. Sí, ya sé que es una excusa muy utilizada, pero es la jodida verdad.

Este capi es muy cortito, pero eso fue lo que salió. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Realmente, me animan mucho. Gracias.

_**AureaAspen**_


	17. Noveno Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XVII. Noveno Encuentro _

—Espera, Draco… ¡Deja de moverte!... ¡Draco, que no!... ¡Nos van a descubrir!

—Como si me importara —replicó el otro.

Estaban en la pared, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ron y Hermione no tardarían en aparecer.

—¡Draco, por favor!... ¡Nos verán…!

Tarde. La puerta que daba la entrada se abrió, dando paso a un sorprendido Ron y a una sonrojada Hermione. Harry y Draco se separaron. Se miraron y miraron a los otros. El moreno dio unos pasos hacia sus amigos.

—Puedo explicarlo… ¿Ron?

Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas y le miraba acusador.

—¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?

—Ron, yo…

—Ni una palabra.

—Pero…

—No.

Ya estaba todo perdido. No se podía hacer nada. Harry miró a Draco y éste le devolvió la mirada. Hermione les observó, impotente. Y entonces, una carcajada se escuchó. Provenía del pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, Harry¡Era esto lo que querías decirme!

Los otros tres le miraron extrañados, mientras Ron se secaba una lágrima.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que soy¡Creí que te estabas muriendo o algo peor! —Ron se echó a reír de nuevo ante las caras de incredulidad de los demás.

—Entonces¿no te importa?

—¿Importarme? Fóllate a Malfoy todo lo que quieras, Harry —sonrió el pelirrojo y después se puso serio—. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra hacerlo en mi cama.

Draco se desmayó, Harry se desmayó, Hermione también les imitó. Y Ron se echó a reír de nuevo. Histérico.

* * *

Lunes, día de actualizar. Que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por los reviews. Y ahora me voy, que en media hora tengo clase.

**_AureaAspen_**


	18. Décimo Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XVIII. Décimo Encuentro _

Por fin, las cosas empezaban a ir bien. Los amigos de ambos lo sabían y les apoyaban. Y ellos dos vivían su romance a escondidas más felices que Remus comiendo chocolate –y todas sabemos como de contento se pone-.

Si es que ya lo decía Luna Lovegood; tanta tensión acumulada tenía que salir por algún sitio. ¿Y qué mejor manera de descargar el estrés que unos buenos revolcones en una cama y luego en otra y en otra y en otra…?

—Oye Draco¿tú me quieres? —preguntó Harry un día.

—Ahora no Harry, estamos en mitad de la sesión matutina —replicó el rubio mientras se entretenía besando la espalda del moreno. Harry se volteó encima de la cama y le miró.

—Entonces¿cuándo¿En la sesión entre clases, en la sesión de biblioteca, en la de la tarde, en la nocturna o en la de madrugada? —rebatió molesto el moreno.

—Preferiría que esperases a uno de los momentos en los que no tenemos sesión —dijo Draco como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Harry frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Y cuándo es eso?

* * *

Y allá va otro lunes más. Muchas gracias a milla22, marmarcruz8, Vampisandi (ey¿cómo tu por aquí?), Shijiru posible, AlmaRosaNS, Diabolik, Tinuviel Simbelmyne y a Selene Nekoi. Espero que este capi también os guste.

¡Hasta el lunes que viene!

_**AureaAspen**_


	19. Undécimo Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XIX. Undécimo Encuentro _

Las cosas se habían puesto feas. Draco, al menos, así lo pensaba. No había visto a Harry desde la mañana en el desayuno y se había perdido la sesión entre clases y la sesión de la biblioteca. Algo iba mal. Pero que muy mal.

Draco comenzó a buscar al moreno por todo el castillo. Recorrió un pasillo tras otro. Abrió una puerta tras otra. Y espió a una pareja. Detrás de otra, claro.

Estaba que echaba humo. Necesitaba a Harry ¡ya! Aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía castigarlo de esa manera?

Y entonces, se hizo la luz. Y lo vio. Allí estaba. Podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier sitio o lugar. Entre una marea de gente y hubiera sabido de quien era. Era tan hermoso que era imposible confundirlo con otro. Era tan tan tan bonito. Tan blandito, tan cálido, tan suave…

Allí estaba. Agachado. A dos palmos de distancia.

El gran culo de Harry Potter.

* * *

Y llegó el lunes. Se me pasan las semanas demasiado rápidas¿a vosotros no?

Gracias a mila22 (sí, es un jugueton el pobre), Selene Nekoi (un A en mayúsculas, jaja), Haruko FLCL (me alegro que te guste), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (buena idea, se lo comentaré a Harry), AlmaRosaNS (ya verás, ya verás), Vampisandi (de eso se trata, de imaginar...), Shijiru Posible (te digo lo mismo que ha AlmaRosaNS), loves harry (jeje, es que es lo que sale) y Diabolik (eso digo yo¿cuándo?).

A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar Lunes y Viernes. Gracias a los demás que también han leído.

¡Nos vemos el viernes!

**_AureaAspen_**


	20. Duodécimo Encuentro: Parte 1

**Encuentros**

_XX. Duodécimo Encuentro (Parte 1)_

_Ahí… Ahí… Casi podía alcanzarlo… Casi era suyo… Un poquito más… Ahí… Justo… Casi… Si pudiera alargar el brazo sólo un poco más… Ahhh…_

—¡Mío! —exclamó Draco dando un brinco.

Varios "Shhh" se oyeron a la vez. Oh, sí, cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Estaba en la librería. Draco hizo más expresiones de triunfo, ésta vez en silencio, por lo que nadie pudo decirle nada. Tenía el libro¡lo tenía! Ahora lo compraría y se iría a buscar a su moreno novio. Ya vería, ya vería.

Y la sonrisa curvada y un poco juguetona que Draco tenía, no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

Encontró a Harry no muy lejos de allí. En uno de los pasillos de la librería, charlando con un tal _Flechey_. Ya se encargaría de él después.

—¡Potter! —le llamó. El aludido dio un bote, se despidió educadamente del Hufflepuff y encaró al rubio.

—¿Qué quieres?

Draco sonrió: —Ven.

Y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta una zona vacía, detrás de unas estanterías. Y allí…

—No puedes dejarme sin nuestras sesiones, Harry.

—Sí, puedo.

—No, no puedes.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Te digo que no puedes.

—Y yo te digo que sí puedo.

—Y yo te digo que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¡Sí que puedo!

—¡Maldita sea, Harry¡No puedes dejarme sin nuestras sesiones de masajes porque sino tu también te quedas sin masaje!

Draco jadeó, furioso. Harry parpadeó, comprendiendo.

—Es verdad, no puedo.

* * *

Espero que os guste este capi también. Desgraciadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews.

¡Hasta el lunes!

_**AureaAspen**_


	21. Duodécimo Encuentro: Parte 2

**Encuentros**

_XXI. Duodécimo Encuentro (Parte 2)_

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

Harry señaló un bulto que se entreveía por los pliegues de la túnica de Draco. Éste le miró extrañado durante un momento, para unos segundos después recordar.

—¡Oh¡Eso! No es nada realmente —respondió el rubio, intentando ocultar el objeto.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es el CONI?

—¿Coni? Harry¿de qué hablas? —Draco elevó una ceja, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No es Coni, es CONI. Y ahora déjame verlo —El moreno avanzó y puso su mano extendida. Draco negó con la cabeza. Llegó hasta la pared.

—No te lo voy a dar —El rubio lo escondió detrás suyo—. ¿Y qué demonios es Coni?

—Ce O eNe I —replicó Harry y le acorraló contra la pared—, Cuerpo Oculto No Identificado y ahora ¡dámelo!

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. ¡Sois fantásticos! Ahora mismo estoy en un ciber y no me puedo entretener mucho, pero dar las gracias no roba mucho tiempo¿verdad? De nuevo, fue lunes y se me pasó. Estoy en medio de exámenes. Así que aprovechando una escapada, me he dejado caer por aquí y así publicar. De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, son mucha ayuda bajo tanta presión.

¡Hasta el viernes!

_**AureaAspen**_


	22. Duodécimo Encuentro: Parte 3

Encuentros

**Encuentros**

_XXII. Duodécimo Encuentro (Parte 3)_

—Vamos Draco…

¡Oh, no! Estaba perdido. Draco lo sabía. Harry lo sabía. Iba a terminar cediendo. Y todo por esa expresión. Justamente _esa_ expresión.

Con los ojitos brillantes y las cejas un poco fruncidas. Con la cabeza ladeada y los morritos rosados. Tenía cara de cachorrito. Un cachorrito realmente lindo. Un cachorrito al que –y eso ambos lo sabían-, Draco no le podía negar nada.

Finalmente, y después de muchos parpadeos e insinuaciones, el Slytherin suspiró. Y Harry sonrió. Había ganado.

—Está bien, te lo enseñaré.

El ojiverde asintió ansioso. Sólo le faltaba la colita y parecería un perro al que le iban a dar un nuevo juguete. O quizás un gatito.

Draco sacó de su espalda el bulto. Era un libro. Le dio la vuelta y le enseñó la portada a Harry.

—Iba a ser un regalo de Semaniversario, pero supongo que no pasa nada por dártelo antes.

—¡Es la última edición de _Masajes para Ti y Tu Pareja_, por Gayston Lesbianic! ¡Oh, gracias Draco!

Y entonces le besó.

* * *

¡Lo siento! ¡No me matéis por favor! Tengo una excusa realmente buena. He estado de viaje. Sí, como lo oyen. Y luego me quedé sin internet. Sí, por la cara. Resulta que estaban modificando la línea de alta o no sé qué historia y me jodieron la tele por cable y el internet. En fin, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Espero que hayáis distrutado el capítulo y hasta el viernes que viene.

AureaAspen.


	23. Duodécimo Encuentro: Parte 4

Encuentros

**Encuentros**

_XXIII. Duodécimo Encuentro (Parte 4)_

—¿Semaniversario?

Harry tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Éste le rodeaba la cintura. Durante unos segundos pareció desconcertado.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué es Semaniversario?

El moreno le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No será algo malo, ¿verdad?

El rubio parpadeó. Luego se echó a reír. Besó la frente de Harry y juntó sus rostros.

—No, no es nada malo.

—¿Y qué es?

Draco sonrió.

—Mañana cumplimos nuestra primera semana juntos. De semana, Semaniversario.

Harry abrió la boca y alzó las cejas. Después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió en carcajadas. Entonces, se oyeron pasos cerca.

—¿Quién se está riendo? ¡Estamos en una librería!

Harry y Draco se miraron y cogidos de la mano echaron a correr.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta el lunes.

AureaAspen.


	24. Duodécimo Encuentro: Parte 5

**Encuentros**

_XXIV. Duodécimo Encuentro (Parte 5)_

Encontraron una pequeña puerta mientras corrían. Entraron en ella y cerraron. Esperaron hasta que los pasos desaparecieron. Y en ese momento, suspiraron aliviados.

—Se fue —respiró Draco.

Harry asintió de acuerdo. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Draco. Éste se le quedó mirando. El rubio se puso frente al Gryffindor, con una mano a cada uno de los lados de la cabeza del moreno. El de ojos verdes agarró la corbata del de ojos grises y tiró de ella.

Le besó. Con lengua y todo. Y al separarse dijo:

—¿Semaniversario? —Harry soltó una risita, mientras Draco jugaba con su oreja—. ¿Y qué vendrá después?

Draco salió del cuello y se mordió el labio, a la vez que pensaba unos segundos. Entonces sonrió.

—Pues, el Mesversario, Triversario, Sexversario,…

* * *

No, el lunes no se me pasó actualizar. Lo dejé aposta para hoy. Porque today, is my cumple. Sí, hoy cumplo 19. Jajaja. Mi regalo para ustedes.

¡Hasta el viernes!

AureaApen.


	25. Décimo Tercer Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XXV. Décimo Tercer Encuentro _

Y por fin, llegó el día de la graduación. Y todos estaban felices y contentos. Todos, todos, excepto Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Hermione le miraba preocupada.

—Draco ha cortado conmigo.

—¿Qué Malfoy, qué? ¿Cómo que ha cortado contigo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Si hace un momento os estabais dando el desayuno!

Harry parpadeó.

—Bueno, aún no ha cortado. Pero estoy seguro de que va a cortar conmigo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—Pues, pues… —Harry lo pensó unos instantes—. En muchas cosas —añadió raudo—. Últimamente ha estado muy distraído. En clase a penas me miraba. Y le he visto enviar muchas cartas. Y cada vez que íbamos a la librería, ¡se ponía a ver revistas!

—Eso no significa nada…

—¡Harry, Harry!

Draco llegó corriendo en ese preciso momento.

—Harry, he encontrado un piso estupendo en el que podemos irnos a vivir en cuanto acabemos Hogwarts. No sabes lo que me ha costado, he mirado miles de revistas, he enviado un montón de cartas. ¡Pero por fin la he encontrado! ¡Es perfecta, Harry! Tiene incluso chimenea. ¡Y está cerquísima del Callejón Diagón!

Al moreno se le iluminó el rostro.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a cortar conmigo? ¿Todo era para buscar un piso para los dos?

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Claro que no iba a cortar contigo Harry! ¿Quién te ha metido en la cabeza semejante idiotez! —El rubio se giró hacia Hermione—. Granger, ¿qué le has dicho?

Hermione abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

—¿Yo?

* * *

Esta vez con un poco de retraso debido a un repentina bajada de inspiración. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejáis review. Ojalá tuviera tiempo de contestar. Espero que os haya gustado.

AureaAspen.


	26. Décimo Cuarto Encuentro

**Encuentros**

_XXVI. Décimo Cuarto Encuentro _

—Calle Dioses del Olimpo nº 24.905 —dijo el taxista.

Harry y Draco se miraron. Habían llegado a su casa. A su "Madriguera particular" como la había llamado el ojiverde. Suspiraron de emoción contenida y se cogieron de las manos. Salieron del coche, mientras el conductor del taxi les sacaba los baúles del maletero.

Harry le pagó y el taxista se despidió con un toque a su boina. Draco se acercó al moreno por detrás y le abrazó. Éste recostó su espalda en el pecho de su pareja, quien comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello expuesto.

—Nos tacharán de exhibicionistas, Draco —dijo Harry divertido.

—¡Cómo si a ti te importara lo que digan de nosotros!

—Supongo que tienes razón —corroboró el moreno, se dio la vuelta y atrapó los labios de su pareja en un húmedo beso.

Al separarse sonrieron.

—Tal vez deberíamos subir —sugirió Draco.

—Tal vez sí.

Cogieron los baúles y se dirigieron a las escaleras de un edificio alto y de estilo clásico, aunque de corte moderno en algunas partes. Según le había informado Draco a Harry, lo había encontrado por pura casualidad, entre que revisaba una tras otra las revistas que compraba sobre inmuebles a la venta o en alquiler.

"Es encantador" había dicho Harry cuando Draco le había mostrado unas fotos del lugar, días antes de trasladarse allí. Era asombroso y maravilloso poder irse a vivir allí. Los dos juntos. Harry aún no podía creer que hubiera sido Draco el artífice de todo aquel sueño.

Harry le miró ya dentro del ascensor. Draco resoplaba nervioso, mirando como los números de las plantas pasaban uno detrás de otro. El moreno buscó la mano del rubio y las entrelazó. Draco le miró con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño apretón. En ese preciso instante se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Ambos suspiraron y salieron al pasillo. Buscaban el nº 9.

—Aquí —dijo Draco.

Se plantaron frente a la puerta que lucía un 9 de color plateado. Harry sacó la llave que había guardado tan celosamente.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó.

—Los dos —respondió el Slytherin.

Y juntos introdujeron la llave en la cerradura. La llave de su nueva casa y de su nueva vida en común.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy. Esto ya se termina. Pocos capítulos son los que faltan, quizás uno o dos o tres, ya se verá. Por lo pronto, espero que hayáis disfrutado del presente capítulo.

_AureaAspen_


End file.
